vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Slayers' Guild
Appearance: Here and there as individual members. Number of Members: Unknown, they don't even really know Nature of Members: People determined to fight evil throughout the land in a totally clueless fashion. Members of the Guild are marked by a fondness for drink, a willingness to tell anyone their business and an ignorance of the real world that is stunning. Organization: Guild (barely) Game Role: Amusement and trouble. World Role: A bunch of people aware of the truth and not needing the facts. Relative Influence: Minor at best. Public or Secret?: Public, but relativity unknown. Publicly Stated Goal: SLAY EVIL!!! Just ask them, they'll tell you. Relative Wealth: Minor. Guilds usually meet in the back of taverns and the like. Group advantages: Those that survive are tough as nails. Special Abilities: By class mostly. Being a guild member does not confer any abilities. Group disadvantages: Clue resistant. They hold meetings to help each other resist clues. Special disadvantages: Low Wisdom scores, really. Those who favor them: Unscrupulous people that figure to aim them at opponents. Those opposed to them: Creatures stuck on the Evil List. Area of Operation: Greyhawke Throughout the land. Headquarters Location: The Grand Hall of the Guild in Delta, Janorda, Eyrian Empire. It was paid for by a member that actually managed to knock off a dragon. Public Face: We want to SLAY EVIL! Notable Members: Bodark the Mighty founder of the Guild. He and is brave companions drove the monsters out of the Delta lands and made them safe for real people. Putard the Slayer: Killed a dragon and took the hoard! He built the Grand Hall in Delta and bought many rounds. History of the Organization: In the mists of time a group of well meaning types got together for the purpose of cleaning the land of monsters. In due time, and with much blood, they managed this. However, once the land is cleaned, what do monster cleaner outers do? They formed a guild and decided to clean out other lands. Needing some direction the Guild proceeded to compile a list of those creatures deemed as "evil" and as fair game for the Guild. Populated in the main by uneducated sword jocks the list boiled down to "things we don't like" truly evil or not. The list is maintained by the Guild. It is eagerly added to and seldom pruned. It has only the vaguest and most formal relationship with reality. As the atmosphere of the Guild will all but physically drive anyone with any real knowledge away, this "truth" of the List is self perpetuating. Meetings of the Guild have a vague nod to business, (They are usually broke) a telling of tall tales (usually) of Evil slain, and general bucking each other up and discussion the list over enough alcohol to drown a giant. It's rather a queer reverse of an AA meeting where the abusers encourage each other in their abuse, the rightness of their point of view and the correctness of their "knowledge". Most people will never encounter a Guild meeting, but may encounter Guild members attempting to join their adventuring party to "SLAY EVIL!" They might attempt to recruit the PCs into the Guild. Wisdom loss from agreeing to this would be up to the GM. Bureau 13 File: A group of crazies we have yet to encounter and are not looking to encounter. Proof that not everyone on Greyhawke is wise and rational. Category:Groups Category:Greyhawke Category:Advocate